Code Geass: To Infinity
by Gifted13
Summary: OC fanfic set in 2029. Lelouch won his battle, destroying brittania WITH the Black Knights, they don't split up. Rollo never died. The Schnizel ordeal never happened. Suzaku and Nanalie died. Better summary inside.
1. Preview

**Authors Note: This will be updated periodically as the story progresses, just as C2's little speal changes slightly each episode. However, the one that is currently there was the origanal preview for the entire story, so it may or may not change at all.**

India Isabella.

A former Brittanian who worships Zero.

The year is 2029. Zero's vision was well established, The United Federation of Nations well respected, and Brittania destroyed. Only the cowardly King of Brittania, who escaped into hiding with his cohort V2, remains. Now, after an unheard of mishap, India has been given Geass nearly Identical to that of Lelouch, forcing anyone around her to obey any order. Sensing a chance to rebuild his empire, the King captured India and rewrote her memory, forcing her to become a loyal servant of Brittania. Now a servant of the Kings and under the mask of Infinity, India is planning to take down Zero and bring back Brittania once more.


	2. Chapter 1: Brittanian Pride

"Mom, get off me! MOM!" India struggled, pinned to the ground and attempting to wrestle something small and silver out of her mothers' hand before she injected it into her arm.

"You need to learn to show some proper Brittanian pride," her mother hissed.

"And injecting me with Refrain will give me pride?" She hissed defiantly. Her hair, straight as a ruler and as black as soot, fanned out behind her where she lay, like so much dirt clinging to the old building.

"There was a time when you showed the right pride. I'm forcing you to remember," And with that, her mother stabbed the silver object into her arm and pushed in the trigger.

The rushing, the flashing memories, it was all familiar to her. Her mother had forced her through this many times, often doing it two or three times in a row until India hit the memory her mother wanted. She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for the rushing to stop and the memories to come into focus.

When she opened her eyes again, she was at her old school. She was very young, 5 or 6, watching the news intently as the Brittanian woman spoke of the Black Rebellion.

"And it appears the terrorists who call themselves the Black knights are falling back, and their leader Zero is nowhere to be found. The Brittanian forces are closing in, and it's possible we may win this yet folks! Now, in other news, the Chinese federation is withdrawing support-" the newswoman's voice faded as her vision turned black, indicating she could not remember anything after this point.

And now she was 7, and she was standing in the shadows, scared out of her mind. She was alone, her mother had left her to go get milk, and she'd wandered off. And now she was listening to several older boys, their voices jeering and cruel. She knew what was going on. They were picking on the Elevens, beating and torturing them. She always thought it was wrong, but she was too young and scared to go up against those big teenage boys. Shaking, she looked out to see the scene.

All the Elevens were Children! There were 8 or 9 kids there, younger than she! Suddenly the fact that the Brittanian boys were big teens didn't matter. It didn't matter there were five of them and one of her. She had to stop this cruelty.

She ran out in front of them, between a tall one with brown hair whose hand was poised to strike, and his victim. "Stop!" She cried. "Stop it, these Elevens are just children!" She cried

"Japanese..." one of the Elevens croaked, and another Brittanian boy kicked him.

"Stop it!" India cried, moving in front of the other boy.

"And what're _you_ gonna do about it Shrimp?" one boy jeered. "You gonna take us on?"

India stammered. She hadn't thought about that. "I...well I..."

"I won't allow you to hurt my child," India turned and her mother was standing there, groceries in hand, glaring at the boys. "Now leave her alone before I call the police,"

"Yes ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" the boys saluted her and ran off.

Smiling broadly in gratitude, India knelt down to one particularly bruised and battered boy. "Are all you elevens okay?" she asked

"Japanese," the boy said quietly again. "We're Japanese," India could almost hear her mother purse her lips.

"Alright Japanese then," India said desperately. "Where are your parents?" But most of the kids were still too scared to speak. Most were still on their knees, hands up protecting their head, shaking. One brave little girl, however, who'd obviously been playing dead to avoid being hurt and therefore escaped the worst of the damage, opened her eyes and sat up.

"My name is Kyoko," she said. The poor girl couldn't be any older than 4.

"K-eye-oh-ko?" India asked. She'd always had trouble pronouncing the Elevens names. "Alright, Kyoko, where are your parents?" Kyoko looked up at India. She walked over, took India's hand, and led her to the warehouse right near them.

"They're in there," Kyoko said, pointing. "All our parents. They told us to wait for them here," India knew what this must be. It was one of those places where the Elevens smuggled their Refrain. She gritted her teeth.

"Isabella, may I talk to you for a second?" Uh oh, mom used her last name. She was in trouble. India followed her mom down an alley, out of sight of the Elevens. She turned to face her mother, only to receive a blow to the side of the face.


	3. Chapter 2: Justice for Elevens

"What was that for?" India gasped, clutching the side of her face. Her mother had never hit her before.

"Why are you interfering with the Elevens?" her mother hissed in answer.

"Mom, they're just kids," India protested. "If they were adults it would be different, I swear, but-" her mother cut off her lie with another scathing remark.

"And I won't have my pure blooded Brittanian daughter saying the word _Japanese,_" Her mother shuddered.

"Alright Mom, fine," India sighed. "But can I go back now? I need to finish what I've started," Ignoring her mother's protest, she turned and walked back to the warehouse. Taking one look at the kids, she threw open the door, causing anyone who wasn't already under the drugs influence to look over towards the noise. India's voice rose to a pitch that echoed around the entire room, reverberating off the walls. "You moronic Elevens! Stop wasting yourself away on this damned drug!" One woman turned with a pained expression, her eyes devoid of all hope. "Please, miss. This is all you people allow us to do. Let us do it in peace,"

"Not if you're going to be irresponsible about it!" she snapped, her pent up rage flowing freely now.

A man whose dosage had obviously just run its course turned and shouted at her. "See here. Who are you to come in here and preach to us about responsibility while you strip us of all our rights and-"

"I just saved your children from being killed by five fellow Brittanians who were beating them to death, so don't you start with me!" she hollered. "If you must run away from reality then take your damn drug, but do it your kids are asleep or out of harm's way, don't leave them outside so any Joe Blow can attack them!" She stalked outside, past the kids, and back to her mother, who was standing there with a proud smile on her face. "You know, most parents get mad when their seven-year old says damn or moron,"

"What country are you from?" her mother laughed. "You gave the Elevens what was coming to them. I'm proud of you," India took her mother's hand and smiled, glad that, for once, she and her mother were both happy.

Then suddenly a shocking jerk pulled her away from her vision, and her smile dropped off her face. She was standing in the same warehouse she'd just left, with her arm stretched out in front of her grasping nothing all the memories came rushing back to her. A seventeen year old Brittanian, and this warehouse no longer housed Elevens. Now the Japanese lived their daily lives while the Brittanians were in here, wasting their lives away...

"It's for your own good you know," her mother said, a frown on her face, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

India sighed. "Brittania's dead mom," she said seriously. "It's time you realised that,"

"Well then, the best we can do is stand proud for our nation as it fades into history," her mother replied, obviously trying to sound like some sort of philosopher or something.

That may be," India sighed. "But our perception of Brittanian pride has to be altered or we will be considered terrorists. You need to adjust," She sighed, turned and walked out. "I'll be back in 20 minutes. Do me a favour and take the refrain while I'm gone, so I don't have to watch you," she called back.

She wandered down the street, watching the numerous construction projects as they tried to restore Japan to the glory it supposedly had before Brittania. A few old Brittanian-style buildings, mostly museums and apartments for the rich now, still stood amidst the chaos.


	4. Chapter 3: Justice For Brittanians

Maybe it was because of her recent traumatic experience with the Refrain, but India's senses seemed sharper than normal, her ears picking up the tiniest sound and eyes registering the smallest details. Like that crack in the sidewalk she'd just stepped on. Wasn't there an old superstition about that? Step on a crack, break your mothers-

"How does it feel to be at the bottom of the totem pole?" India heard the voice from a long way off, but she recognized it instantly. A voice full of malice and cruelty. She'd heard it many times before. She started running towards the voices, her eyes narrowed in determination as the voices got louder, along with the unmistakable sounds of someone being injured.

"Why don't _we_ call _you _guys numbers now, see how you like it?"

"How'd you like to be the Fours?"

"Or the Thirteens?!"

She saw them, just like she'd seen Brittanians beat on Japanese so many times before. But now the scene was reversed. Four or five Japanese boys in their late teens and one Japanese girl, who was refraining from physical injury but laughing and jeering along with the others, where huddled around one Brittanian man in his late twenties. He was huddled and scared, a bloody mess on the ground.

"Stop!" she shouted at them. Several of them turned, the cruel smiles getting wider.

"Oh look, another Brittanain standing up for her fellow man? How cute. Too bad she wasn't willing to step in for people like us when we needed help," One of the boys eyes lit up. "See, we're getting our payback,"

"Wrong, I stood up for Elevens," India glared defiantly back at them. "I've never walked past a fight without getting involved, and this is no different. Whether your Brittanian or Japanese, I really don't give a damn,"

"Oh really," One of the boys sneered at her. "And do you have any proof?"

India bit her lip. "Well..." she stalled, thinking. That wasn't something she could prove. She couldn't get out of this one. She looked down and saw something that changed her mind. The Brittanian man had looked up at her, his eyes wild with desperation. Through the blood coating his face, she recognized him. She couldn't believe this was really the same guy. "Why don't you ask the very man you've been so busy abusing?" she said triumphantly. She was sure of it now. This was the brown haired teen she'd cut in front of ten years ago to save the little Elevens.

"Well, Brittanian? Is what she says true?" The girl snapped at him, surveying India closely.

"So it is you," the Brittanian breathed. "I thought so when you appeared. Yes, yes she's telling the truth. She saved a whole bunch of Ele-Japanese kids," the man moaned.

A few of them looked shocked, but one particular boy stepped up and snapped. "That doesn't change anything. You shouldn't butt into our business. If you leave in the next five seconds we'll let you go quietly.

"No. Zero's vision was that everyone would be considered equal. It was in that frame of mind that he freed the Japanese people. In Zero's famous speech, he stated that being Japanese wasn't about race or bloodline. It's from the heart. I can see why you want to hurt Brittanians. We may even deserve it. But if you go around treating the Brittanains like they're beneath you and continue hurting them, then you're still just Elevens to me!"

"She's right you know," a voice came from behind them. It was four others, two boys and two girls. One girl had green hair and an almost bored look on her face, and the other was a scowling redhead. Of the boys, one was shorter, with brown hair and the other was taller, with jet black hair and projecting confidence. It was the green haired girl who had spoken.

"Oh look, more Brittanians!" another boy cried. "You all wanna take us on too?"

"You guys, I think you're taking this a little far..." The girl said quietly.

"Shut up Ky. We came here to beat up Brittanians and that's what we're gonna do!"

The black haired boy smiled and his hand covered his left eye. When he removed his hand, something was different. It looked... red. Puzzled, India moved closer to him to get a better look.

"But you don't like being outnumbered," The black haired one was saying. "You'll leave now," Suddenly, everything happened very fast.

"No, big brother, don't!" the brown haired one cried.

"Lelouch!" The green haired one said in a worried tone of voice, clearly in the same mind frame as the brown haired boy. She went up, obviously meaning to cut in front of 'Lelouch'. But India was in the way. The moment they touched, something happened.

It was like she'd been injected with Refrain again, except these weren't India's memories. She saw some things she recognized from her childhood and some she'd only heard about. She saw things that had never been available to the public. She saw the reason behind Zero's absence at the first black Rebellion -Jerks stole his sister, now that was LOW- and how he was captured. She saw the truth behind Princess massacre –What the heck? Even if you DIDN'T expect your Geass to jump out randomly you don't say something so cruel! Poor Euphemia- The whole annoying carnival incident with maw, and finally, all the way back to the day Lelouch first got his Geass.

Watching it play out, India rolled her eyes. "Your heart is isolated. How lame," she muttered. "I've never had a crush on anyone in my life, my father's dead and my mother hates me. Of course I would accept. Lelouch would be a fool if he didn't,"

Then just as quickly as they'd started, the visions stopped. She was standing there with the group, whose names she all now knew, and realised that there was something different about this. Unlike Refrain, in which you take up actual time in your memories, those flashes had taken only a second or two. C2 was still taking the same step that had brought them on.

"Who do you think you are, ordering us around like that?" one of the boys snapped. "You Brittanians don't get a say in what goes on here anymore!"

India saw Lelouch's eyes widen. His Geass hadn't worked! How the heck was that possible? "For your information, I'm half Japanese," Kallen snapped. "I'm Kallen Kouzuki,"

This got a gasp out of the Japanese buys. "THE Kallen Kouzuki? The Ace of the Black Knights?" Their smug smiles were replaced with looks of fear. They couldn't fight her and they all knew it. They started backing away.

"Well go on then cowards. Maybe next time you'll think twice about picking on the defenceless, you're no better than the Brittanians," Kallen spat. The group ran off.


	5. Chapter 4: Hunted

India was no fool. After seeing Lelouch attempt and fail to use his Geass, he'd use it on her to make her forget it ever happened. As soon as the Eleven boys started running, she slipped off silently in the other direction, rounding a corner before running as hard as she could.

Ten minutes later, she stopped. Aw, crap, her mom was going to be so mad. She had used up her twenty minutes already and she was at least half an hour away from the warehouse still. India sighed and cut into a construction site. Seeing no one, she wandered across it and proceeded, cutting through the next one as well. This wasn't technically legal and it was extremely dangerous, but she could get back in half the time this way. No chance of meeting her idol Lelouch, who was probably still looking for her, either.

Finally, after some disputes with some construction workers and a quick stop to hide, India was there.

"You're late!" her mother yelled.

"Yes, mom, I'm sorry," India said, backing away as her mom walked out and briskly up the alley towards her.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you?!" her mother screamed, slapping her across the face.

Clutching her face, her only wound after all her risks today inflicted by her mother, she lost it. She started crying, boiling over with anger and hurt. "Just leave me alone!" she cried, looking straight at her mother. "I wish you'd just live somewhere other than our apartment, just leave me alone!"

Her mother's face lost its anger. Some sort of red outline appeared around her eyes. "Understood. I'll leave you be," her mother said, and held out a small key. The key to the apartment. India couldn't believe it. What happened? This was just like... just like Lelouches Geass. Had she somehow gotten Geass from C2?

Shaking, she took the key. Her mother walked off. India turned, and saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, but disregarded it as a Brittanian coming for their daily fix of Refrain. India waked home. That was it. Her mother was out of her life. She didn't have to worry about being hit, or so called 'Brittanian Pride.' It was over.

And now she had Geass too! This was amazing. How lucky was she, to get the same power as the amazing Zero? Maybe, once Lelouch stopped looking for her in a few days she could approach him. Two people with Geass were better than one, right? Maybe she could join the Black Knights...

There was a knock at the door. She sighed, figuring it was one of moms' friends, or a bill collector or salesperson or something. She looked through the peephole.

It was Lelouch! How had he known where she lived? Then she thought of Rollo. His Geass was to alter ones perception of time. And she'd only been ten minutes late or so... so why had her mom been so mad? What if they'd been using Rollo's power to track her, and she'd taken way longer? Scared, she walked to the back, opened the sliding door onto the balcony, and climbed out off the Balcony, taking care to close the door so they wouldn't know which way she'd gone. Thank heaven the apartment was on the second floor, it wasn't too much of a jump.

Landing agilely on the grass behind the building, India rushed to an alley and safety. She loved this escape route. It wasn't one alley, but a whole network of alleys spanning at least a kilometre while only crossing main streets, never forcing you to walk on one.

After moving along this path for twenty minutes or so, she stopped. She would rest here before heading back to her apartment. She stood there, attempting to catch her breath, when suddenly someone from behind grabbed her around the head, covering her eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Past Reflections

"Damn it, I've already been in one fight today!" she snapped, elbowing whoever it was in the stomach. They released her eyes but instead aimed a punch at the back of her head. Ducking she growled "You damned elevens!" and turned. Her eyes widened. This kid was definitely not Japanese. "A fellow Brittanian?" she breathed. Why was this kid with the long white blond hair picking a fight with her?

The kid jumped, and aimed a kick at her head. she ducked, glad she'd been in so many fights as a child, they'd given her excellent reflexes. "We're on the same side!" she cried. "Who are you, and why are you fighting your own people?" Suddenly, a fist connected with the back of her skull, and she blacked out.

When she awoke, she was in a white room, with some sort of Plexiglas window in front of her covering the wall. There was a door cut into it. Her right eye was covered by bandages. Odd, she was fairly sure she wasn't injured. Other than the fact that her head hurt like heck now thanks to the idiot who'd punched her from behind. Cheap shot much?

Suddenly something happened it was like before when she'd somehow looked into C2's memories, except this time was different. She was only seeing one memory, and she wasn't near another soul.

It was pretty boring, just two people talking. Just C2 and the blond haired boy... V2? Was that his name?

She eased out of the memory when the conversation was over, and heard footsteps. Looking up, she saw V2 walking on the other side of the glass. "Oh good, you're awake," he said when he noticed her, pushing a button on the wall. A door slid smoothly out of the glass so V2 could walk in.

"Why the heck are you keeping me hostage here?" India snapped at V2. "What was that all about?"

"I'm very sorry we had to use such primitive methods to get you here. You see, explaining everything out in the open would be dangerous and we knew you wouldn't come quietly without first understanding what was going on," he said in a calm cool voice that would have irritated India even more had she not known this was how V2 always spoke.

"We weren't out in the open though! It was a freaking alley and we were a good twenty minutes away from any road!"

"That may be, however you were being followed," V2 replied.

India's blood ran cold "Still?" She thought she'd ditched them when she'd jumped off the balcony! "Who?" she asked. Maybe it was a coincidence.

"Rollo and Lelouch Vi Brittania,"

Nope. Not a coincidence. "Oh. I was hoping I'd lost them..." she said.

"Why were you running from them in the first place?" V2 asked. India had the sense he already knew, and was just being nice.

"I-I saw him use his Geass. Or attempt too," She wondered if she should tell him about the random memories she'd been getting since then, but decided against it. "Why is my eye bandaged?" she asked.

"To protect Charles from your Geass. After we meet with him you can take it off," V2 replied.

"Who's Charles? Is he the one who attacked me from behind?" India sighed, getting to her feet.

"Yes. He would like to speak with you," V2 turned. "If you follow me I'll take you to him,"

Wondering why they wanted her here, she followed V2 down a corridor. It looked like it could have been marvellous once, with rich carpets and beautiful tapestries of Princes and Princesses. She could pick Princess Massacre and Princess Cornelia out of them. Must be old Brittanian tapestries. But you could also see they were no longer being cared for. The carpets were stained and the tapestries were dusty and a tiny bit faded. "These wonderful artifacts," India said, looking at the beautiful tapestries. "Why don't you take care of them?"

"We don't have the resources to do so. We aren't part of society anymore," V2 told her.

"Oh how sad," India said. "Why?"

"I think it will all become clear to you when you meet Charles," V2 said, stopping at the door. He knocked.

"Come in," boomed a voice. The voice rung with authority, the sort of voice that could command armies. India's hair stood up as she opened the door and went inside, V2 walking beside her.

They were in a room covered in banners, red and gold and blue. The floors were marble, and they were walking on a long red carpet towards a beautiful throne. The man atop it was donned in rich clothing that was slightly ill-fitted, like it had been made a very long time ago. Which of course, it had. For one look at the man's face explained everything. His identity revealed the mystery of the tapestries, and why V2 and he were, of course, outcasts. For she was staring at Charles Zi Brittania, 98th heir to the throne and last Emperor of Brittania.

"India Isabella," he boomed. "Daughter of Rachel Isabella and pure blooded Brittanian. I have called you here today to ask for your help. You have inherited Geass, have you not?"

"Yeah. My help with what?" India replied darkly.

"Nothing more or less than resurrecting the finest nation of all time," He said.

"You mean Brittania?" India snorted. "Yeah right,"

"What?"

"You think I'd help YOU resurrect Brittania? With all your talk about survival of the fittest, and competition, and then you don't even show up for the final fight? You're a coward!" India yelled at him

"Is that the way you speak to an Emperor?"

"You're no Emperor of mine!" India shouted. "You're just like my mother!" with that, she turned and left the chamber, sulking back in the hall. She checked her watch. It was late, it wasn't safe for a Brittanian to walk the streets alone at this hour. She'd have to stay here for the night. After a minute or two, V2 exited the chamber. "I'll escort you back to your room and we'll let you leave tomorrow," he said to her. She nodded and he led her down the complicated network of hallways and back to the room he'd given her, which was really just a jail cell. V2 shut the door behind her and left India to her thoughts.

India sighed and began to unravel the bandage around her eye. It was all so ridiculous. This was why she hated being a Brittanian. Finally removing the bandage and tearing it in half, she chucked it into a corner. May as well try to get some sleep, She wanted to leave first thing tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6: Memories of Falling Heros

**Authors Note: Sorry for my bad V2. I tried not to have him OOC but I found him rather difficult to potray. feel free to rant on me. DX**

The next morning, she awoke to the shuffling of someone in her room. Was it Charles? She opened her eyes, trying to awaken. No, it was only V2. She sighed, opening her eyes fully and getting off the hard bed.

"I have some clothes for you here. I'll leave so you can get changed," V2 said, pushing a button and leaving before pushing another button that replaced the glass with metal to give her privacy. Well, that was nice of him.

She'd just finished changing when another vision appeared. Another memory. This time she was standing next to C2, who was hiding behind a pillar in Charles' throne room. But now the throne room was spotless and sparkling. A brown haired boy was dragging... it was Lelouch! He was pulling Lelouch before the Brittanian Emperor! Wait, was this the famous Suzaku? It WAS! Suzaku Kururugi, The Knight of Seven who'd defeated Zero before he bounced back! But if he had taken Lelouch down so thoroughly, then how had he lived? Maybe she was about to find out.

She watched Suzaku push Lelouch to the ground, holding his head down so he could barely draw breath. Suzaku was down on one knee with his arm out in front of him, a customary sign of respect for the emperor. Charles was looking at Lelouch with a wicked eye.

"The former 17th heir to the imperial throne, Lelouch Vi Brittania. It's been a long time hasn't it my errant son?"

"How dare you?" Lelouch growled, trying to lift his head off the ground but succumbing to Suzakus pressure.

"You won't use your Geass," Suzaku told him calmly.

Vomit rose in India's throat and she had to swallow it back. This was awful! And why wasn't C2 doing anything?

Then she looked to the side and realised something. This wasn't C2. It was some sort of faint outline of her, like she was watching the scene in spirit, not in body. She couldn't do anything. India looked back at the scene unfolding.

"Your Majesty I have a request," Suzaku stated, still as cool as ever. "Please, sire, allow me to join the Knights of the Round, the twelve strongest Knights of the Brittanian Empire,"

"As a reward for capturing Zero? Is that it?"

"You..." Lelouch growled, and India saw his red eye flick upwards towards Suzaku.

"I told you before Lelouch, that I was going to change this world from the inside,"

"Even if it means selling out your friends?" Lelouch spoke with such anger that India shuddered, not entirely sure she wanted to see this anymore.

"That's right," That was the first time India heard any emotion out of Suzaku. His voice was full of confidence and determination. Lelouch made a small noise of obvious anger.

"Very well. I like the answer you just gave him," Emperor Charles said. "Now then, as a Knight of the Round I order you," He stood up. "Cover up Zero's left eye,"

"Yes, your majesty," The emotionless voice came back as Suzaku lifted up Zero's head and placed his hand over Lelouches left eye.

"My unworthy son, who raised the banner of rebellion although he was a prince. Still, there's another way we can make use of him,"

Lelouch gasped, and India heard something she'd never thought she'd hear in Zero's voice: fear. "What?"

India saw a red gleam in the emperors' eyes and ran around to get a better look. As she suspected nobody could see her. She gasped. The Emperor had Geass! And he was using it on Lelouch!

"I will rewrite your memory; about being Zero, about the death of your mother, about the very existence of Nanalie,"

Nanalie! Wasn't that the sister? The last one on Zero's side to die, the one he would've given almost everything to save?

"N-no! Geass!" Lelouch was terrified, it was easy to tell.

"You'll remember none of it, you'll just be insignificant," the Emperor gloated.

This was sick. Her stomach was in knots and her teeth were clenched in disgust.  
"No, stop!" Lelouch shouted. "You're stealing what's most precious to me again! First my mother, and now you're taking Nanalie!" his voice rose to a scream by the end as he twisted and struggled against Suzaku's grip.

"Charles Zi Brittania engraves into you-"

"STOP IT!" Lelouch screamed totally hysterical.

"I want to go back now," India whispered, terrified. "I don't want to see this anymore,"

"-false memories of a false life!" The king finished, and India saw Lelouches eyes glow and then turn red as the Geass took effect before returning to their original colour.

Then the memory ended. She fell to her knees, breathing hard like she'd just run a mile. Suddenly the metal lifted and it was just glass in front of her.

"I'm sorry but your time is up," V2 said. "Uh... are you okay?"


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting with Charles

**Authors Note: Sorrry this chapter is so short. This chapter has a natural end, unlike most of my other Chapters, and I couldn't just ignore it. you'll have to wait for next week. Also, please Rate and Review!**

India's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet. "Are you taking me out of here?"

"Afraid not. Charles wants to see you one more time before you depart," New fear of this so-called Emperor shot through her like the javelin on Princess Cornelia's Knightmare, which she'd seen in paintings of the Black Rebellion. But India had her Geass. And if V2 wanted to continue pretending to be civil he couldn't force her down like Suzaku had.

"Alright. But I'm not going to treat him any different than last time," she sighed and walked out. They walked back to the throne room, but this time something was different. V2 grabbed her hand with his own gloved one before they went in.

"It's.... regrettable that you aren't willing to help me," Charles Zi Brittania began. "I seek merely to bring Brittania back and bring about the end of the evil Zero,"

"Well you have to do that without my help," She said. "Because Zero isn't evil. He is the man who saved Japan and several other countries from the insane world you call Brittania. He's given everyone in the world equal rights and has not discriminated against us Brittanians for opposing him. He's a better King than you ever were,"

"About that view of yours..." The Emperor said. "I'm going to have to change it,"

Then, as though this was planned (which it probably was) V2 grabbed her other hand and held both behind her back, covering her right eye with his other hand. Her power was out her right eye? Odd Lelouches was left...

"NO! I know what you're trying to do!" she cried. She turned her head away and closed her eyes. "If you can't make eye contact you can't use your Geass!" she cried, managing to break V2s grip. She turned, opened her eyes, and ran.

V2 did a flip, and kicked her in the back of the head. Not expecting it this time, India went flying onto her face, hitting the marble and bleeding through the nose. V2 grabbed her head and forced it up, covering her right eye as both Charles Zi Brittania's eyes turned red. Now she could see the Geass symbol in them.

"How do you know about my Geass?" he demanded.

"I'll never tell!" India screamed. Besides, she didn't have a clue what was up with the memories.

"Fine then," he said. "I Charles Zi Brittania engrave in you, false memories of a false life!"

India gasped and saw her own memories. One by one the smashed leaving everything she held dear nothing but broken glass littering her heart. "Please..." she sobbed. Her faith in Zero, her hatred of her mother, her childhood deeds... they were all slipping away. She tried to fight, but her willpower was fading. Her spirit was slashed, and she no longer had the strength to stop him. "Please, you're taking everything... everything,"

The King just nodded. "And putting something new in it's place,"


	9. Chapter 8: Plan

A few hours later, India woke up in a rich if dusty bedroom, on a soft mattress. Well, with his demoted status, she supposed this was the best the Emperor of Brittania could offer. Her hand curled up into a fist. How the heck was she going to pull this off? She didn't even have any Knightmares except that 10th generation never tested one the king was giving her. Though, she could use her Geass to get some... Plus she had Zero as an opponent. He'd be almost impossible. But it didn't matter. India Isabella would reconstruct Brittania if it was the last thing she did.

But how was she gonna do it? Obviously she couldn't show her face. That would mean finding a decent mask. And an outfit, too. Something cool looking. And how the heck was she going to get this stuff in the first place? The only upper hand she had was she knew Zero's identity and how his Geass worked. She was already beginning to formulate a plan when V2 walked in.

"The Emperor would like you see you," he said.

"I'm honoured," she muttered, almost sarcastically. The two of them walked down the hall together to the Kings room.

"Your Majesty," she said, sliding down onto one knee with her arm out in front like she'd seen Suzaku do just hours before. "About the request I made earlier..."

"Yes. I will give you free rein over any army you assemble and you shall head the battle plans. But I'm going to give you more than that. India Isabella, I shall dub thee Viceroy of Area Eleven!"

"Thank you your Highness," she said. "I will not betray your trust in me," she rose to her feet, and began to speak her plan.

Twenty or so minutes later, the doors to the outside world opened and India rushed out, her arm covering her face. "I've got to get out of here," she breathed as she ran. Sprinting down the street, she turned down an alley only to smack into Rollo, sending them both sprawling onto the pavement. "I'm sorry!" she cried, getting up. Casting a worried glace over her shoulder, she looked back at him and gasped. "Aren't you Rollo from the Black Knights?"

"You've heard of me?" he said, surprised.

"Are you kidding?" India said. "You're like, famous!" She cast an uneasy glance over her shoulder. "Um... I need to go..."

"Wait!" Rollo said. "Why are you running so hard?"

"Look I really don't have time to explain!" She started running.

"Wait!" Rollo called, but he wasn't a good runner, and was soon falling behind. Then suddenly he was right next to her. Knowing full well what he'd just done she cast a fearful glance behind her and said "wow, you're fast,"

"What're you running from?" Rollo asked her.

"This blond kid, I dunno his name but he's really fast!" Rollo was starting to fall behind again.

"Is he Japanese?" Rollo asked, obviously assuming so since she herself was Brittanian.

"No," India said between breaths. She was starting to get tired. "But I don't think he's Brittanian either. And he seems so young, it's amazing how skilled he is, he must be really short for his age or something," She really needed to rest, this sprinting was taking allot out of her and Rollo was farther behind than ever. "And seriously, I don't think a Brittanian would let their hair grow that long,"

And judging by the way Rollo stopped, India knew he finally knew who she was referring to. "Follow me," he said, and dashed down an outcropping to his left. India ran and matched pace with him. "Doesn't this just lead to the museum?"She asked him.

"Yeah, but we should get you out of here. I'm sure there's room in my Knightmare,"

"You brought the Vincent? Into his heavily populated area? Won't people panic?" She asked.

"Not really," he said. All the running was starting to wear Rollo out too. "If you set it down in the empty lot... and put red tape around it... people think... it's a museum exhibit," he gasped.

"And it's safe to just leave it there without anyone watching it?" India pressed.

"Not really, But stupidity is just as effective a weapon as Knowledge," Rollo said as turned the corner onto the main road where the museum was, the Vincent in the empty lot right next to it with crowds all around.

India understood what he meant. Since it would be stupid to leave the Vincent on its own, people will assume it's guarded, so the Black Knights won't have to waste men by guarding it. That was a good bit of information to file away for later.

Rollo pushed through the crowd, untying his Black Knight jacket from around his waist –which India hadn't noticed until just now- and put it on so everyone knew who he was.

"Oh my gosh, it's Rollo!"

"Hey Rollo!"

"Who's your girlfriend Rollo?" The annoying fangirl squeals emitted from the crowd, and India bit her lip in disgust. Despicable.

After watching Rollo get into the Knightmare, she went up and stood behind him.

"Sorry there's no chair... oh I just realised, I don't know your name!"

"India," she replied. "India Isabella," She knew using her real name would work out in the long run.

"Okay India. We'll be at Headquarters in a few minutes," Rollo told her. Though they could have taken over the Brittanian palace, Zero had insisted on keeping their old Headquarters. They'd turned the palace into a museum instead.

India looked at her watch out of the corner of her eye. She wanted to know when and if Rollo used his Geass. She counted the seconds in her head. 59...60...1...2..3...4...5...6...7...6...7... India grinned. Very clever Rollo, she thought. You tried to make sure I didn't notice by timing your Geass to work for exactly a minute. But unfortunately for you, you stopped a second too early. Now she just had to find out what had happened in that extra minute...

"Okay, we're here," Rollo said to her, as some sort of hatch opened in the roof of the old building as the Knightmare came down. Needless to say, they'd fixed the place up with allot more bells and whistles after Brittania had fallen. "Stay inside for a second, okay?" Rollo asked, and she nodded. She could still hear their conversation inside the Knightmare, but Rollo didn't know that. She sat there as he got out.

"Hey Rollo!" Kallen greeted him as he stepped out of the Knightmare. Their voices were muffled when the Knightmare closed, but India simply turned a dial so she could hear. The King had taught her all about how to work a Knightmare when they'd met and she'd asked for permission to help reconstruct Brittania. "Aren't you supposed to be tailing that girl we saw a few weeks ago?"

"It's gotten more complicated than that. She's here with me,"

"What? Rollo our specific instructions were to not be seen! Do you know how many plans of Zero's you've messed up?" Kallen snapped.

"She said she was being chased, and gave a description that's all too familiar to us," Rollo said, a little worriedly.

"Really," said a loud voice that everyone recognized. Zero, in his customary black cape and mask, stepped out from the shadows. "And who do you think she was describing?"

"V2," he said, and Kallen gasped.


	10. Chapter 9: Outwitting

"Are you sure Rollo? You're sure V2 is here?" She pressed.

Rollo nodded. "The girl said she was being chased by a kid with long blond hair who was an extremely good fighter. When I asked if the boy was Brittanian or Japanese she said neither,"

Zero nodded. "And so the Emperor has come back," He sighed. "What do you make of the girl?"

"She seems to be okay," Rollo said uncertainly. "You'd think a terrorist would've taken the Knightmare by now,"

"You left her alone in your Knightmare?" Kallen snapped, but before she could say anything else Zero cut her off.

"Maybe not. It would be too risky to menuvre the Knightmare through here with all the Black Knights standing guard. But never the less..."

"She seemed like a supporter of Japan when we met her a few days ago," Kallen said thoughtfully.

"Alright. Kallen, you stay here while Rollo gets her out of the Vincent. The two of you escort her to a room she can stay in. I'll be meeting with her in a few hours,"

Rollo and Kallen were obviously surprised, but did not object as Zero walked away. Kallen stood there as Rollo advanced on the Knightmare. India flicked the dial back to its former position not a moment too soon. The hatch opened. "Sorry about that," Rollo smiled at her.

"No problem," India sad, stepping out of the Knightmare with Rollo. She knew she had to act like the Japanese supporter they obviously thought she was. "Oh my gosh. Aren't you Kallen Kouzuki?" she asked in an excited and shocked tone.

Kallen nodded. "Yeah that's me,"

"Kallen, we should-"

"Kallen!" Rollo was cut off by a surprised shout. They turned and saw Ogi running towards them. "What're you doing here?" he asked Kallen.

"Taking this girl to her new room. Apparently she's staying with us awhile," Kallen sighed. "But what're you doing here?"

"Zero told me to go tell Rakshada and Miyu that Rollo was back and they could start their testing with the Vincent," Ogi sighed. "So who's she?"

"It's kind of a long story, and we really should get going," Rollo interrupted. India cursed Rollo inwardly. She was picking up some useful information here! She'd known about Rakshada, but who was this Miyu girl? Another scientist?

"He's right. Let's go," Kallen said, and she started walking down the hall. Rollo and India hurried to keep up with her.

"So who's this V2 character everyone keeps talking about?" India asked them when they'd caught up to Kallen.

"A servant of the Emperors. We've been watching him for awhile now," Kallen replied seriously.

"No way! Really?" Rollo nodded. "But what would the former Brittanian Emperor want with me?" India questioned them.

"We dunno. But Zero said you'd be staying with us until we figure things out," Kallen informed her. Suddenly a Brittanian woman stumbled out, clutching her arm. The hand was covered in blood. India recognized her a second before Rollo gasped.

"Veletta!"he cried.  
"What's going on?" Kallen demanded.

"They've struck," she choked out. India could see now. It wasn't just her arm. Her left leg was also shot up and bleeding badly, it was a miracle she could stand on it. "We were right about the spies in the group but we underestimated just how high they'd...gotten," she slipped and fell unconscious.

"It's loss of blood!" India gasped.

"Rollo, get Veletta to the hospital!" Kallen ordered, taking charge of the situation. She drew her gun and rushed into the room. "Freeze!" She yelled then "Annabelle?" she said softly.

"That's right," A new voice came out from the room "I am Annabelle Bloom, a spy for the BSB! And today, Kallen Stadtfeld, you're going to die,"

The BSB? This girl was a piece of work. The BSB, or Brittanians Saving Brittania, had been destroyed at least a month ago. If she hadn't been caught, why was she throwing it all away now? Just to kill Kallen?

The Brittanian girl fired her gun. Kallen managed just barely to dodge the bullet, yanking out a gun of her own. She tried to aim, but the Brittanian girl was emptying her gun and it was all Kallen could do not to get shot. "Rollo! Send reinforcements in here!" She shouted. Rollo nodded and ran off.

India's mind started to race. She should really just stand here, she shouldn't look too clever, or they'd begin to suspect... but she could totally help! If only she had...

Then suddenly Rollo came back with several guys including Tamaki. Perfect!

"I have an idea!" she said suddenly. "Give me your head band," she said to him.

"Huh? What do you want my headband for?" Tamaki asked defensively.

"Just give it to her, how can it hurt?" one of the other guys said.

Scowling, Tamaki gave it to her. Holding it behind her back, she pulled the headband over her hands and doubled it up, effectively tying her hands behind her back in such a way that one quick twist would free them. But Annabelle didn't know that.

Suddenly throwing her shoulder up as if to throw someone ff, she rushed into the room. "What the heck is going on, Eleven?" she was facing Kallen and winked when she said "eleven," so Kallen would know she was setting something up. Kallen, though obviously confused, went with it, much to India's relief.

"Brittanian, if you don't get out of the crossfire I'll shoot! And where the hell are the guys who were restraining you anyway?" She demanded.

"A fellow... Brittanian?" Annabelle said wonderingly. "Girl get down! You're in the crossfire! You might get hurt!" she yelled at India, the hand on the gun shaking. She didn't want to kill a fellow Brittanian, that much was obvious.

India turned, as if noticing Annabelle for the first time and grinned. Now was their chance. "Rollo!" she yelled, twisting her hands so the headband came off. Leaving the headband on the floor, she rushed at Annabelle, who was still in shock at the sudden attack and had no time to defend herself before the gun was out of her hand.

The Black Knights rushed into the room, at least 7 of them, all with rifles in their hands and bulletproof masks covering their eyes. "Put your hands up! You're under arrest!" one yelled.


	11. Chapter 10: Zero

**Authors Note: Sorry I'm like two weeks late guys! I just haven't known what to write latley, and it makes me uncomfortable when I have the same amount published as written. (So yes, I have written past this point!)**

Annabelle, unarmed and outmatched, surrendered quickly. India walked over to Kallen, panting. "Wow I didn't actually expect that to work. Thanks for the help,"

"Wow, that was impressive. You're pretty good at that," Kallen observed.

"At what? Strategizing? I play chess a lot," she smiled. "And checkers and other strategy games, though I've ever actually put them to use like this before,"

Kallen nodded. "Well, Zero said to take you to your room, so we should get going," she added. India nodded and the two of them walked out, letting Rollo finish up the arrest.

After walking along in silence for awhile, India thought how much easier this must be for them. Nobody cared if they threw a Brittanian or two or even an Eleven or two in jail.

But India vowed to make it a lot harder for them.

"Stay here," Kallen said, indicating the room they'd stopped at. India walked in. It was a beautiful little room with a seating area, bed hidden by screen and a door leading into a small washroom. It was all done in traditional Japanese style.

"It's beautiful!" India gasped. "This is an old Japanese style?" she asked. Kallen nodded. "Wow, it's so different from Brittanian things... more natural," she smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, it's nice. Look I've got to go. Zero will be here in an hour or two, he wants to talk to you," Kallen told her.

India's eyebrows arched like that was news. "To me? Wow," she said.

Kallen nodded again and left the room...

Finally, no more acting. India sighed and threw herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Well, it was comfortable at least. And she'd have to get used to the Eleven style, because if all went as planned she'd be staying here a long time. That reminded her that she'd be meeting Zero face to face in a couple hours. She should get ready. Maybe have a shower or something.

An hour later she was pretty much ready. She'd showered, washed and dried her hair and brushed her teeth. She was finally presentable when here was a firm knock on her door.

She looked up. That must be him. She danced over to get the door. Then she stopped. She wondered if she should've put her hair up or something, she looked too Brittanian. But maybe that was overkill... if Lelouch thought she was overdoing it he might get suspicious... She sighed and opened the door.

Of course he was in his usual getup, with his mask and cape. After all, HE didn't know she knew who he was. Without a word, India stepped back to let him in, going over to sit in one of the chairs in the little seating area in the room.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" India said shyly

"Yes. Do you know why the Brittanian Emperor was looking for you?" he asked her.

Taken aback at his bluntness, India paused before answering. "I'm not totally sure. My mother, she's a very, erm... 'patriotic' Brittanian. Maybe he thought I'd be like her." She hoped he could hear the quotation marks in her voice around the word "patriotic".

"Then why wouldn't he go to your mother?"

"Because she's an idiot," India sighed, looking annoyed. "Hooked on refrain, can't even play checkers let alone chess, and she's thirty nine years old. I don't think she'd be of any help to him,"

"And you do not support the former Emperors vision?"

Damn it! To just straight out and ask like that, this Zero was better than she'd thought. She couldn't just answer "no," she'd never be believed. But to her surprise the lie rose to her lips easily, almost before she had to think about it. "No," she sighed and continued "I wish the Brittanians were given more status than they have now. Though on the surface we are treated equal to the Japanese, when nobody's watching it is revealed that we're treated only a little better than we treated the Elevens back in the day. I want that to stop. However, if given the choice I would rather leave the world as it is than go back to Brittania and the way things used to be,"

"I see," There was a long pause, and India held back a smile. She'd chosen her words well.

Suddenly Zero's phone rang. After retrieving it from under his cloak, he paused and looked at it before answering quickly. "What is it Q-1?"

India could just barely hear Kallens voice on the other end. So Kallen was Q-1, which meant the Guren in battle. Interesting. Maybe if she could tap their communication lines she'd have warning when they finally got to battle. "Eight more attacks on the Black Knights! And six of them have advanced weapons from our armoury!"

"Who are the defectors?" Zero demanded.

"Amy Reel, Judy Worth, Chinatsu Hasimoto, Brandon West, Nolan Speller, Hoshu Ishihara, Yasmin Sinclaire and Jhonothan Namiki," Kallen reeled off the list of names so quickly India had to strain to hear. "Nolan and Judy had no access to the weapons but they brought guns with them. Hoshu has a Sutherland and forced his way into the armoury,"

"And the rest were high ranked soldiers," Zero said, almost to himself. "I see. With Veletta injured and many of the Black Knights in the United States of Iran attending a meeting with the Head of the European Union, now would be the best time for them to make their move. Send everyone in on the offensive. Secure the Knightmares starting with the 16th Generations and working down,"

There was a yell and Kallen dropped the phone. It was almost immediately picked up by a male who'd been listening to the conversation.

"Den Ando here. I've already done that, we've got Yaso Umari piloting the Redaxe while Rin is gone, and we've mostly got the L-wraths kept under our control. All the custom Knightmares have been secured except the Justine, the Damistus and the Vincent. Death toll approximately 20 with another 80 injured. Nobody above class 6 was killed, but High ranking officials wounded include Rollo, Kallen now, but it's not serious, Ogi and Tamaki,"

"Tell squads 1 through 4 to retreat to the inner center of Headquarters. Zero squad continue frontal assault. And tell Miyu her project will be necessary for this battle,"

India had caught most of that. L-wraths, short for Loticiuswraths, were the replacements for the Sutherlands and were the most common Knightmare in the Black Knights. 11th generations. Most of those other Knightmares were custom piloted by certain members of the Black Knights, though it seemed the Justine and Damistus captains had defected. But Miyu's project? Who was this Miyu she kept hearing about? "What's going on?" She asked anyways.

"There's been a defection of eight more Black Knights," he replied. "India, I heard about your plan defeating Annabelle,"

"Huh? Oh, I actually can't believe it worked, I'm not usually that good," she said modestly.

"Be that as it may I would like you to help us in this battle," Zero stood up.

"Me? Are you sure?" After a quick pause she said "Okay, I'll help. But I don't even know how to pilot a Knightmare!" This was of course a load of bull crap, the King had taught her how to pilot one when she'd asked him about it. However, most people weren't military experts and knowing how would probably look odd.

"An L-wrath can be piloted with mostly intuition, I think you will do very well," Zero told her as he led her down the twisted hallways. He led her into a side room, and India gasped. There were countless Knightmares; the room really couldn't fit them all. India guessed this room was where they were storing the Knightmares they'd saved from the rebels but could not be used because there weren't enough people.

Zero was about to say something when a young girl rushed into the room. She had long silvery hair, like Veletta's, but there was something about her face and chocolate brown eyes that suggested not Brittanian. A half-and-halfer maybe? That was quite possible, since she looked young enough to have been born several years after Brittania was overthrown. She could hardly be 13. "Zero!" She cried. "Den told me you said to use my project in the battle. Is that true?"

No way! This 13 year old girl was the Miyu character everyone was talking about? Some little kid?

"Miyu. The rebelling members of the BSB have spent months preparing for this. Over 40% of the Black Knights are in Iran. Veletta, Kallen, Rollo, Ogi and Tamaki are all injured. Who do you think has the upper hand in this battle?"

"But I haven't tested it yet! We don't even know if it's compatible with our other Knightmares!"

"That doesn't matter!" Zero's voice raised a notch or two, he was clearly frustrated. "If we're expecting to win this battle we need to be ready to do anything! Don't think we can take down terrorists the same way as we did Brittania! We can no longer count on our enemies to make the first move. They choose when they want to attack, and that gives them the upper hand in this battle! To overcome that advantage, we must use every resource available to us,"

"But it's dangerous!" Miyu cried. "There's a 12.2376% chance of-"

"Miyu," He said slowly. "Do you honestly think we can win this battle without your help?"

There was a long pause. India could feel the tension in the room. "I guess not," Miyu said finally. "But who will pilot it? You know most advanced Knightmares never let go of a good pilot,"

For one horrible second, India thought Lelouch would ask _her_ to pilot the Knightmare. She couldn't gain status too quickly; she didn't want to stick out.

"C2. It's about time she had her own Knightmare," Lelouch said confidently.

"But doesn't she pilot your Knightmare when you aren't in the battle?"

"My Knightmare will most likely be destroyed in this battle,"

Looking surprised, Miyu nodded and ran out. India looked on wonderingly. Zero's Knightmare hadn't been caught yet, so why was he planning on destroying it?

Zero said nothing more about it, simply walking over to one of the L-wraths and opening it. "India,"

"Yes?" She said, sounding a little shy and scared.

"I want you to use your head in this battle. I won't be giving you orders like the rest of the Black Knights, you will be on your own. Also..." he paused for a moment and then continued. "Don't reveal your identity to anyone. Collaborate with the other Black Knights if you wish but do not state your name to anyone,"

"And if they ask? Do I make something up?"

"Don't answer,"

"Okay,"


	12. Chapter 11: Battle number: 00

**Authors Note: This story is going on hiatus. I apologize, but I just have too much on my mind to focus on this story. Once school's out and a few simpler projects I'm working on are all wrapped up I'll start writing again. I apologixze for leaving you on a cliffhanger and not promising my usual weekly deadline to get a new chapter in, but there are only a handful of words written after this point and do love cliffhangers. :D**

**I do apologize. I'll get back to it as soon as I can!**

**PS. This chapter is dedicated to TheGlowyOne, for her support for my other project, and also to everyone in TSE who are also supporting/writing parts of my project. You guys all rock!**

India took the key from Zero and stepped into the Knightmare, smiling at the familiar controls. "Slightly smaller than a Sutherland, but with many more features," That's how V2 had described it when teaching her the basic fundamentals. India watched Zero walk out, commanding some order through his cellphone. Turning a dial, she heard him say "And send the team at the perimeter out when the enemy's moved against the wall. Take pattern B-5," as he left, presumably to get his own Knightmare and join the fight, but India wasn't sure.

Menuvering her Knightmare through the hall to the area where the fight was taking place, she saw five or six Knightmares charging up a new type of gun that was installed on the L-wrath. Then the six at the same time, all fired their guns, completely obliterating the wall. The group moved into the fighting area and India seized her opportunity to find a quick way in, going around a scrap heap that was obviously once several Knightmares. She pursed her lips. These things had too much power for their own good. And these were the Knightmares everyone had, like Sutherlands and Glasscos before them. She held back, watching Zero's strategy play out, deciding upon the best time to jump in.

Just a few moments of observance and even an amateur could tell this wasn't Zero's element. The perfect attacks and strategies were still brilliant of course, but this was the first time Zero had ever directed an army that was better equipped and on their own turf. After Annihilating Brittania –Emperor Charles had decided rather than giving Zero small resistance in each city he'd use every last resource he had in one fight, also the fight he'd disappeared in- No nation wished to go up against the United Federation of Nations. The shrunken into almost nonexistence EU wouldn't have stood a chance, and even the Chinese federation kept its distance.

But for someone who worked as Lelouch did, the home field, man and weapon advantage was actually a disadvantage. The enemy was smaller; they could choose when to strike. Zero no longer had the advantage of choosing his enemy's position, a crucial element in many tactics he used to defeat Britannia. After all, he was the BLACK King for a reason.

Oh well, the other side was pretty much destroyed anyhow. India watched in amusement as one L-wrath was taking on two Sutherlands and almost toying with them as they fired their slash harkens at him. Smiling, India tapped into the communication line Zero was using with that particular unit, finding it fairly easy because the two Knightmares were on the same general network. "Alright B-5 take out the two Sutherlands and fire a third shot at 4 o'clock," She heard zero say through the speaker. Then, India's breath caught in her throat.

The small battle were two or three Knightmares on one mostly, the Guren and two L-wraths handling a tan and light pink Knightmare that was most likely the Justine. A reddish-orange Knightmare, petite like the L-wraths but clearly more powerful, was taking on a large Knightmare in about four different shades of blue and hovering over the fight attacking with unusual blue lasers. The red one which India assumed was the Redaxe, had about twelve L-wraths helping it take out maybe four L-wraths and the flying blue Damistus. Twelve L-wraths were attacking the Vincent and four Sutherlands, taking too much time and too many men for each move because the Vincent was one of their more prized Knightmares and they would not damage it beyond repair if at all possible. Small one on one fights between L-wraths were everywhere, but the enemy had already lost most of its power at Zero's strategic hands.

But none of this was what bothered India. Through a wall that had been blown to pieces by the Damistus, she could see more Sutherlands were arriving. Not just arriving, but within striking distance of the L-wrath currently mopping the floor with those Sutherlands in front of them. This was the problem with Zero being out of his element. Though coming up with strategies like lightning, he didn't prepare for anything unexpected.

Like the BSB being not quite dead.

L-Wraths were tough, but a simultaneous slash harken attack would take that unit out. The angle the Sutherlands were coming at caught her eye, and she knew she couldn't hesitate. Using the same communication line Zero had, she yelled "B-5, advance your unit pronto! Trust me!" just as he was finishing up with what he thought was his last unit. The L wrath shot forwards about a foot, turning swiftly to see two slash harkens coming at him. However, India had warned him just in time and the slash harkens collided with each other. Drawing a single MVS (another feature they'd equipped to the L-Wrath. The two weapons, along with superior speed and durability, made a Sutherland no match for it) India rushed one Sutherland, slicing it in half before the user could eject. "Four o'clock, remember?" She yelled at the brainless git in the L-Wrath, who'd forgotten his orders.

"How'd you get this communication? It's supposed to go directly to Zero!" A response came back to her, and she recognized the voice as Tamaki. Figures.

"It's not hard to tap a communication line when we're on the same network!" She snapped, dodging an attack and shooting my Slash harken right through the other Sutherland that had come to attack Tamaki. "Now I could use some help, there's at least six more Sutherlands here and one on six isn't very good odds, even if these ARE just Sutherlands!"

"But I'd be breaking formation!" Tamaki yelled at her. Then Zero came on, using a line that went to all the Knightmares. "D squad, separate using formation B-5. D-1, D-2, D-3 Split off formation and move to area E-4. C-2, move in and join D-4 through -10 to battle with the Justine. B-5, Go back with T-1 and Deal with the reinforcements,"

"T-1?" Tamaki questioned.

"He means me you idiot!" India yelled, surprised as Tamaki that she'd been assigned a number.

Though Tamaki clearly wasn't happy about it, He moved his L-wrath around and helped India fight the six off. Suddenly a female voice rang, loud and clear, from the Justine. "If you think we'll give up then you're dreaming!"

"Amy, your reinforcements have been destroyed, your Knightmare outnumbered and outmatched, and your unit surrounded. How can you possibly expect to win this? A male voice India didn't know said from one of the L-Wraths still surrounding the Justine. India detected a slight hint of bitterness in the tone. Maybe these two pilots were former friends?

"I still have a card to play," Amy Reel said from inside her Knightmare. "Behold, the jewel of the Brittanian Empire! Diamond Shot!"


	13. Chapter 12: Crippled

**Authors Note: I just realised that I cannot keep writing until I name this new Knightmare that I'm introducing in the next chapter. The options for a name are: Dete, Lapsi, Yaro, Gyermek, and Copil. Vote which one is your favorite in the reviews! When I get around to posting the next chapter (Nope, the hiatus is still not offically off) I will use the name with the highest number of votes for my new Knightmare.**

The center of the Knightmare, a V-Shaped metal plate sprayed over with a metallic pink shine, began to glow with a red light. Bright red particles seemed to appear and group together, producing a red effect similar to the L-Wraths when it charged its canon. The light seemed to concentrate into one dot, every particle of light pushing together, before releasing.

The process only took about four seconds, but the effect was devastating.

The blast released a diamond shaped wave that swept through the room, crippling every Knightmare in its path. The L-Wraths that were closest and had previously been fighting the Justine were entirely obliterated, while the equally close but much stronger Gawain was severely dented in the center, making manoeuvring nearly impossible and aiming even more difficult. There were three waves in total, decreasing in strength as they moved outwards, so the L-wraths near the Damistus received only 30% more damage than the Justine and India and Tamaki's Knightmares, about 80 feet away, were not affected. The Damistus, amazingly, was not affected. The diamond passed right through it without harming it at all.

Everyone was shocked into silence. Nobody moved for a few seconds. Then Zero attempted to salvage the situation. "F-squad, Report!" Zero commanded through the main communications line. India heard a faint reply.

"We're okay; we were far enough away that The Justines attack didn't hurt us,"

"What about your Knightmares? Can you move?"

"We can move, but the charge canon is completely destroyed and I'm not receiving your signals clearly. The circuits must've been damaged,"

"Alright, move your squad through evacuation plan B-1 and switch Knightmares. N-5, P-6, Attack the Vincent! It was affected by the Diamond shot, the pilot should be disoriented."

India and Tamaki started to move back towards the battle, India hoping she'd never have to experience being on the receiving end of a diamond shot. How come Amy didn't use that trick from the beginning?

An L-wrath shot its slash harkens at the Vincent, while the Redaxe shot a red/black fire from its hand and the pilot, having no time to react, ejected from the Knightmare. Both attacks missed, having aimed for the pilot seat, and there were cheers from the Knightmares around. One custom down, two to go.

"C-2, grab onto the Justine. I think you know what to do," The severely damaged, probably beyond repair, Gawain, grabbed onto the Justine with its Slash Harkens. India wondered for a split second about Lelouch's words to Miyu. "My Knightmare will most likely be destroyed in this battle." Did he foresee this?

Then the Gawain exploded.

The hatch was blasted off, unharmed, as the middle of the Knightmare was obliterated in a burst of fire. The pressure was enormous, pushing most of the Knightmares back about a foot, but amazingly, none of Zero's Knightmares, or the Damistus, were harmed.

The same could not be said for the Justine.

The arms of the Justine, where C2 had gotten hold of it, were blasted off, and the front was dented in so severely that it was crippled, the top of the Knightmare leaning on a bad angle as if the pilot was looking down. The Justine could no longer fight.

There were a few cheers, mostly from higher ranked officials who'd been told everything, but most of Zero's soldiers remained in horrified silence, convinced C-2 had died in the explosion. Of course.


End file.
